


Play.

by MsNotMrsHudson



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNotMrsHudson/pseuds/MsNotMrsHudson
Summary: Iris is gone.





	Play.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I needed to write this.

Barry can't take it. He can't do it. It hurts him too much. His only love is gone. She's gone. No, she was taken from them. But no matter what he tried, despite everyone's best efforts, they failed her anyways. He failed her anyways. _How could any version of me do this to myself?_ He asked himself. _More importantly, how could I ever do this to her?_ Over and over, this kept repeting this in his head. His best friend, his fiancée, the love of his life had died in his arms. There was nothing he could do to save her. Iris.

Thinking of her name brought tears to his eyes. He slumps to the floor of the loft and starts to cry. He cries as loud and as messy as he can for her. He's alone in the loft, making his tears echo as they hit the floor. He's surrounded by her here. Her clothes, her toothbrush, her pillow she loved to sleep on. It's all too much for him. He burries his head into his knees to avoid looking at it all. He sobs into that space between his chest and his knees. He just wants to hear her voice again. Suddenly, he had an idea. Pulling out his phone he searched for any voicemail she's ever left for him. The most recent one was from two days ago. _She was here two days ago. She was alive._ He wiped his nose and went to press play on the voicemail, but a message displayed. "Storage Almost Full: You can manage your storage in Settings." Barry furrowed his brow; he's never seen this message before. He dissmissed it.

He keeps tapping play on the voicemail, but the message keeps displaying. He's getting angry now, tears getting heavier. He just wanted to hear her voice. He went into his settings and saw that his photos were taking up the most space. Opening his photos, he scrolled through his pictures, preparing to delete anything the could to get some more storage. Pictures of Team Flash, Iris, his family, work documents, Iris, evidence, Iris...Iris? He's never seen this one before. He tapped it and realized it was actually a video. _Why don't I remember this video?_ He would remember something like this. He looked at the date and timestamp. Today, 12:04 AM. His eyes grew wide and pressed play.


End file.
